Obsession
by Leeloh
Summary: FIC TERMINÉE [yaoi] TalaXKai et TyXKai L'histoire en gros, c'est que Tala est vraiment obsédé par Kai, mais ya Ty qui vient se mêler à tout ça...
1. Default Chapter

Salut!! Bon c'est un TalaXKai, c'est Tala qui raconte l'histoire...C'est fucké comme histoire...ben c'est plus Tala qui est fucké la...Yé full parano o.o!!

Tk..

Bonne lecture!!

Ah. En passant ça c'est le prologue!

Prologue 

Je me baignais dans l'eau glacial du lac en pensant à ce qui m'arrivait. Rien de très sérieux, mais quelque chose de très important...pour moi! Rien ne me dis qu'il m'a dit la vérité, mais rien ne m'assure qu'il m'a menti. Était-il sincère quand il a prononcé ces mots? Peut-être lai-je pris trop au sérieux? Il disait peut-être ça amicalement. Un simple murmure à l'oreille pour lui ne veut peut-être rien dire. Il est si froid d'habitude, si seul...Pourquoi voudrait-il d'un peu de compagnie pour réchauffer ses journées glaciales tout d'un coup? Je n'y comprend plus rien! Si il était sérieux, pourquoi a-t-il changé d'équipe? Pourquoi est-il partit loin de moi? Il a peur peut-être? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il vienne bouleverser ma vie? C'est un salaud. Un salaud! Voilà ce que tu es Kai Hiwatari, un salaud!

Est-ce que je l'aime? Non. Si je ne l'aime pas, pourquoi est-ce que je me pose toutes ces questions? Pour le simple plaisir de connaître la vérité peut-être...

«Je t'emmerde Kai! »

Je criais maintenant, je hurlais de toutes mes forces. Par chance, j'étais seul. Seul avec l'eau, les étoiles, la lune, les arbres, les animaux sauvages...Ce soir, je ne suis qu'une bête. Une bête enragée!

Il n'a pas le droit de jouer avec mes sentiments comme ça.

-Calme toi Tala. Me dit quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me suis retourné. Mes yeux étaient habitués à l'obscurité depuis un certain temps, je n'ai donc eu aucun mal à distinguer le visage de Bryan.

-Bryan...Tu es là depuis longtemps?

-Assez oui.

Je ne répondis rien. Je sortis de l'eau. L'air fraîche frôlait mon torse. Je pris mon tee-shirt et je partis sans dire un mot.

Pourquoi Bryan m'espionnait-il? Que faisait-il dehors à cette heure?

Je devais parler à Kai, c'était ma seule obsession.

Où le trouver? Je n'en sais rien, il peut être n'importe où dans le monde.

Bryan avait raison, je devais me calmer. Je lui avais tous raconter à lui. La seule personne en qui j'ai confiance...Mais Bryan ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre, il m'aimait...Et Kai aussi...

Et moi, j'aimais Kai? J'aimerais Kai? Kai? Impossible! Je ne peux pas être amoureux de Kai!

Je me coucha dans l'herbe pour admirer les étoiles...Et pour oublier mes ptoblèmes...

C'est tout! J'espère que vous avez aimer...

Kammy

p.s. review?


	2. Le tournois Canadien

Salut!

Bon le voici le chapitre 1!! Okay juste avant de commencer, je sais pas quand que se passe l'histoire... Ça peut pas vraiment être dans une des saisons parce que l'équipe c'est les démolition boys , pas les bleitzbreig boys donc ça peux pas être dans la 3eme saison. Les saints-shields sont là, les White Tigers et les démolitions boys aussi, donc ça peux ni être dans la première ni dans la deuxième... Donc disons que c'est à un moment donné entre les saisons là!

Bon...

Bonne lecture!!

Chapitre 1 : Le tournois canadien (ouais c'est laid je sais!)

Je marchais dans un sentier. J'avais passer toute la nuit dans le champ. Je m'étais probablement endormi en contemplant les étoiles. Ces points lumineux m'ont toujours fasciner. Chaque soir, je me sauve pour les admirer briller dans le ciel.

Je continua mon chemin pour retourner à L'abey

-Tala, tu es là! Me dit Boris en me voyant arriver.

Je restai silencieux.

-Où étais-tu?

-J'ai passer la nuit dehors...

Oups, erreur! Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de ma prison. Pourquoi ai-je dis ça?

-Dehors, vraiment?

Je baissai la tête.

-Et que faisais-tu dehors?

-Je...

-Tout est de ma faute. Dit Bryan qui arrivait.

Je le regardai avec un regard interrogateur.

-Je t'écoute Bryan, explique moi.

-Et bien...

-Et bien? Insista Boris

-Je crois que Tala devrait peut-être se retirer. Suggéra Bryan

Ils me regardèrent.

-Tala, vas jouer ailleurs. M'ordonna Boris.

Je ne pouvais pas.... Je ne pouvais pas laisser Bryan prendre ma défense...sans rien dire!

-Tala! Cracha Boris.

Je me dirigea vers la porte. Je suis un être faible pour laisser quelqu'un prendre ma défense de la sorte. Surtout que sa punition ne sera pas d'aller quelques minutes dans un coin, il devra souffrir pendant des heures, se faire martyriser par Boris...

Tiens, Spencer et Ian au bout du couloir, c'est fou ce qu'ils peuvent être marrant ensemble. Le très petit Ian et le très grand Spencer...Oh, je crois qu'il ne m'ont pas aperçut en train de les observer car ils se sont embrassés...Je m'approchai timidement d'eux. Je me devais de faire mon devoir de capitaine et...Ah, et à quoi bon de gâcher leurs bonheurs? Quoi que Ian et Spencer font un étrange couple, mais ça, ça ne me regarde pas...

J'avais deux choix, oublier Kai, où de le retrouver...Il est sûrement au Japon, comme à l'habitude, mais il peut-être ailleurs aussi...Il peut être très, très loin...Je pourrais contacter Mr. Dickinson!...Non...Il se douterais de quelque chose...

-Tala, nous partons demain pour le Canada... Un tournois est organisé... Une nouvelle équipe vient de se former et ils ont décider de faire un tournois...Me dit Bryan

-Au Canada1?

-Ouais...Toutes les équipes sont inviter...

-Ah bon...

Quel était cette nouvelle équipe? Je n'avais jamais été au Canada avant...Bryan avait bien dit toutes les équipes? Les Bladebreakers seront donc présents!

-Boris veut que tu fasses tes valises...

-D'accord! Euh...en parlant de Boris, il ne t'as pas trop...

-Non...il était trop occupé à me parler du Canada... « Un nouveau pays à découvrir! »

-Boris?

-Ouais!

-Ah bon...Je vais paqueter mes affaires...Dis-je en partant

Exactement 35 heures, 18 minutes, 15 secondes et 25 centièmes plus tard, je croisai Kai dans le corridor 2.Il me regarda profondément dans les yeux. Je me sentis rougir, mais je m'efforçai pour ne laisser paraître aucune émotion sur mon visage.

-Tala? Tu m'écoute? Me dit Spencer

-Ou...oui! Qu'y a t'il?

-Notre loge est là...

-Ah, je le savais! C'est quand même moi le capitaine de cette équipe!

Je regardai Kai s'éloigner. J'aurais voulu lui parler, mais je le ferai quand nous serons seuls...

Le tournois allait commencer bientôt. Nous ne savions pas encore contre qui nous jouerions. Probablement contre n'importe quelle équipe sauf celle de Kai, c'est sûr, jamais mes rêves se réalisent...

-Tala, c'est l'heure! Me dit Bryan

Ces temps-ci, Bryan, Spencer et Ian font plus mon rôle de capitaine que moi même, mais j'ai une bonne raison d'être plus lointain qu'autrefois, car maintenant, pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'aime quelqu'un et c'est Kai3. C'était très clair dans mon cœur maintenant, je l'aimais et rien ne pourrais m'en empêcher, même pas Boris. Il aurait beau me frapper pendant des heures, je ne cèderait pas.

Arriver dans le Stage, je vis les Majestics, les All Starz, les Saint-Shields, les White Tigers, les Barthez Battalion et toutes les autres équipes, mais j'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvait pas les Bladebreakers...

-On va gagner ce tournois! Cria quelqu'un près de moi

-Ouais parce qu'on est les meilleurs!!

-Calmez vous! Gardez votre énergie pour les matchs!

Je reconnu tout de suite les voix de Tyson, Max et Ray. Je me retournai pour mieux les voir. Comme toujours, Max et Tyson était emballés à l'idée d'affronter de nouveaux adversaires, Ray souriait en partageant un peu de son enthousiasme avec eux et Kai restait silencieux en regardant ses pieds...ou peut-être le sol...

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles, messieurs! Bienvenue au tout premier tournois Canadien 3! Veuillez accueillir chaleureusement Mr. Dickinson!

-Bonjour, merci d'être venu en si grand nombre! J'imagine que vous êtes tous impatients de connaître l'équipe qui représentera le Canada? Et bien les voilà : Les Goldstones 4!

La foule applaudit pendant un bon cinq minutes.

-Okay, okay! Nous allons vous présentez les membres de l'équipe! Alors tout d'abord, la capitaine de l'équipe, venu du Québec, Charlie! Ensuite, de l'Alberta, William, du Manitoba, Samuel et de l'Ontario, Josyann! Applaudissez les chaleureusement!!

Le public les acclama encore un autre bon cinq minutes.

Charlie avait l'air d'une vraie leadeuse, elle était environ de la grandeur de Kai, elle avait les cheveux bruns, lisses, qui lui arrivaient dans le milieu du dos. William, lui, était plutôt grand, il avait les cheveux blonds, portait une casquette et souriait à toutes les filles qu'il croisait du regard. Samuel, était un peu plus petit que William, mais un peu plus grand que Charlie. Il avait les cheveux noirs et il semblait craquer pour Mariah des White Tigers... Enfin, Josyann, elle, était assez petite, elle avait les cheveux blonds et...à part son sourire radieux, elle ne semblait n'avoir très de très intéressant...

-Je suppose que vous êtes impatients de savoir qui s'affrontera? Et bien vous le saurez demain!

Aucune réaction dans la foule...Je crois que c'était une blague, mais je n'en était pas trop sûr...

-Non, non! Je plaisantais!

Ah, il fallait le dire, car personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquer...

-Donc, les Demolitions Boys affronteront les Majestics, les Bladebreakers contre les White Tigers, les All Starz contre les Saint-Shields, les...

Je le savais! Je ne me battrais pas contre Kai! Quoi que nous avions beaucoup de chances de gagner contre les Majestics et Tyson et Cie. de gagner contre les White Tigers alors il est fort probable que nous finirons par nous affronter...

Mais à bien y penser, je ne veux pas me battre contre Kai, je le ferais souffrir, ou il me fera souffrir...

-À tout à l'heure! Termina Mr. Dickinson

-Tala!

-Tyson... Dis-je non chaleureusement en me retournant vers lui.

-Dommage qu'on ne s'affronte pas...pour le moment, on vous aurait éliminer tout de suite!

Tyson, il sera toujours le même, toujours aussi persuadé de gagner...

-Ouais tu peux toujours rêver! Dis-je avec un faible sourire.

-Allez, venez, on a pas de temps à perdre avec ces p'tits minables! Dit Ian

-Ian, à ta place je parlerais pas...Dit Max

-Okay, ça suffit les enfants! Dit Ray

Nous partîmes vers notre loge. Quelqu'un était venu nous préparer un buffet...

-Euh, je peux paraître lointain, mais dans quel province sommes-nous? Demandais-je

-Tala, tu n'écoute donc pas quand on te parle? Nous sommes à Montréal, au Québec! Dit Spencer

-D'a...d'accord...

-Excuser moi de vous déranger...Dit une voix féminine dans mon dos

C'était Josyann, la petite blondasse des Goldstones.

-Oui? Dis-je sans enthousiasme

-Et bien, cela peut paraître stupide, mais vous êtes mon équipes préférée alors...

-Alors?

-Je peux avoir un autographe? Dit-elle en sortant un stylo et un calepin de sa poche.

Un autographe? Mais d'où elle sort celle là? Nous allions nous battre contre elle –sûrement- dans quelques jours. On ne demande pas l'autographe d'un adversaire!

-Euhm, si tu y tiens...

Nous signâmes tous dans son livre...

-Merci beaucoup! Dit-elle en sortant.

-Elle est mignonne! Dit Ian

-Ouais, ouais! Dis-je sarcastiquement, mais ne rêve pas trop, elle ne voudra jamais de toi!

Je savais très bien que Ian aimait Spencer, mais j'adorait le faire fâcher!

-J'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais! Hurla Ian

-Ouais, mais on le devine! Dit Bryan

-Le match va commencer. Moi j'y vais. Bougonna Ian en sortant et en claquant la porte derrière lui.

-Il a raison, allons-y! Dit Spencer

-T'as vu Boris toi? Me demanda Bryan

-Tu t'en plaint vraiment?

-Hum...Non, pas vraiment!

Nous allâmes dans le Stage.

-Bonjours, alors aujourd'hui, Tala et Bryan se battrons contre Enrique et Johny des Majestics! Les premiers qui s'affronteront seront Tala et Enrique.

-Non, je demanderais à faire un match double, s'il vous plaît... Demanda Enrique

-Et bien...Si cela ne dérange pas les Demolitions Boys, c'est accepter!

Je regardai Bryan, il me regarda...

-Nous somme d'accord! Dis-je

-Et bien, je demanderais à vous quatre de vous avancer vers l'arène...... 3-2-1, LET IT RIP!

Tadam! C'est fini!! (ok c'est spécial comme fin de chapitre, mais bon!)

Euhm, ça se peux que j'aie pas écris des noms d'équipe comme faut...s'cusez moi pour ça! Pis, ouais je sais c'est bizarre Enrique Johny comme coéquipier, mais ça me tentait pas de mettre Robert...ou Olivier...Je l'aime beaucoup Oli, mais ça me tentais pas d'le mettre! Bon ben c'est ça la la la!

Ciao!

Kammy

p.s. Review??

1 T'as quelque chose contre le Canada mon p'tit Yuriy?

2 Ouh, mais c'est que tu n'es pas du tout obséder par lui, toi!

3 Y'en a jamais eu avant, hen?

4 Ouais je sais, c'est très imaginatif comme nom d'équipe...


	3. Vérité

Salut! Ça m'a pris pas mal de temps avant d'uploader le 2eme chapitre, hen? Ouais...ben désolé!! J'avais pu d'inspiration! Alors...je ferai pas le tournois okay? Ça me tente pas! Lol!

Disclamer : Rien! Ah ben excepter les Goldstones (c'est ça?) mais si vous voulez les prendre dans une fic ben faites le sans me le demander je m'en fou...pis je pense qu'ils ne seront même pas dans ce chapitre la...!

Titre : Obsession

Chapitre : Chap. 2, Vérité (ouh, ça fait killer comme titre!!)

RAR :

Kaoru Kinomiya : Salut! Ben je suis contente que tu es apprécié! Alors euh...voici la suite!!

Stéphy : Salut! Bah non t'inquiète on verra pas Tala habillé Kai! Lolll!!chanteI believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky arrete::loll chuis motive! Euh ben moi je trouve que c'est bizz quand même Johny Enrique comme duo...c'est plus Enrique Oli! Tk! J'espere que tu vas aimer ce chapitre!

Bloody Queen : Hé hé...Tu vas être fâchée... Je metterai pas Tala et Kai ensemble...désolé... mais tu vas lire quand même, ne?

Clo Ivanov : Salut!! T'as du sang russe??? T'es mon idole!!!! Bon euh....c lfun que t'ailles aimer le chapitre...voici le prochain! J'espere que tu aimeras!

Chibi Taya Ivanov : Salut mon frère XDDDD bon ça ta po reviewer le chap 1??? Méchante! Bon ma ferme! Bonneuh lectureuh!

Alors euh, bonne lecture!! (by the way, c'est toujours en pov de tala et c'est tout de suite après )

* * *

Aumoment où tu l'a serré dans tes bras et embrassé, ma vie c'est effondrée. Mon cœur ne battait plus et des larmes embrouillaient mes yeux. Je me sentais coupable de t'avoir aimé, inconscient de la situation. Pourtant, tu m'avais dis que tu m'aimais, mais pourquoi? Tu m'as donc menti? Tu es un sale menteur Kai? Un briseur de rêve? Un voleur d'âme?

Je n'entendais même plus les autres me parler. Toute mon attention était attiré sur toi et sur celui que tu aimais. Celui que je détestais sans aucune raison valable. C'était de ma faute après tout, c'est moi qui c'étais fait de fausses idées. Tu n'y étais pour rien Kai...Tyson non plus. Je ne pouvais pas vous en vouloir à cause de l'amour.

Mes félicitations Tyson, c'est toi qui a gagné le cœur de Kai, mais tu ne l'aime pas autant que moi. Personne ne peut aimé quelqu'un autant que j'aime Kai. C'est impossible!

Et pourquoi l'amour existe? Ce sentiment qui ne fait que gâcher la vie des êtres vivants. Ce sentiment puissant, le plus puissant mais le plus faible en même temps. Puissant car l'amour peut manipuler tout le monde et il faut être doué pour avoir des centaine de marionnettes qui font ce que tu veux. Mais faible car il n'y a que les lâches qui ne sont pas capable de se battre et qui manipule les autres pour se sortir de la misère...

-Tala, pourquoi tu pleures?

-Je ne pleure pas Bryan.

-Non, d'accord, mais dis moi, c'est quoi cette larme qui coule sur ta joue?

Ne sachant quoi répondre, je partis loin de Bryan...et de Kai...Dehors, j'aurai la paix. Enfin je l'espère...

Je m'assis dans l'herbe fraîche et contemplai le ciel bleu pâle.

-Ivanov, salut!

Je me retournai vers mon interlocuteur. C'était Kai qui me regardait avec un regard vide, enfin son regard habituel.

-Hiwatari...

-Oui? Dit-il hésitant

-Pourquoi? Lui répondis-je simplement

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais?

Il me fixa dans les yeux et ensuite posa son regard sur le sol.

-Alors Hiwatari, pourquoi m'as-tu menti?

-Je ne t'ai pas menti Tala...

Tala? Il m'a appelé par mon prénom? Il s'apprête à me répondre quelque chose de sérieux, je le sens...

-Non?

-Je t'aimais, mais tu n'étais pas là...

-Je n'étais pas là? Tu n'avais qu'à rejoindre l'équipe!

-Non, car je pensais que mon amour n'étais pas réciproque, mais je vois que ce l'est, je me trompe?

La question piège...Je ne veux pas lui dire que je l'aime quand je sais qu'il en a que pour Tyson.

-Répond Ivanov...

-Non...ce n'est pas réciproque.

-Pourquoi en fais-tu tout un drame alors?

-Parce que tu m'as menti.

-Écoute Ivanov, je t'aimais, mais je ne t'aime plus, mon cœur est à Tyson maintenant. C'est pas compliqué pourtant!

-Mais pourquoi Kai?

Bon, je ne suis pas très bon menteur en partant et mes yeux remplis d'eau n'aide pas les choses pour qu'il croit que je ne l'aime pas, mais...

-Pourquoi quoi encore? Si tu ne m'aimes pas tu devrais comprendre et être heureux pour moi, non?

-...

-Bon, j'suis désolé, mais j'ai d'autre chose à faire, alors aurevoir Tala.

Il me tourna le dos et partit.

* * *

Fini!! Bon je sais que c'est pas long, mais bon c'est la vie! (J'avais pu d'inspiration...)

Oui, le chapitre est super plate, je l'ai carrément manqué, mais bon...

Ciao

Kammy


	4. My last breath

Troisième Chapitre..euh, c'est bien le troisième? C'est une song fic…J'écoutais ''my last breath'' et j'ai eu une super idée! Alors j'ai décidé de la prendre pour faire le troisième chapitre d'obsession…

Bon les RAR :

Bloody Queen : nan c pas fini! Mais oui je sais que Kai stun con…mais sinon sa l'aurait pas fait de but….ben peut-être mais…whatever!! J'espère que tu va aimer!

Kaoru Kinomiya : la suite n.n! bon j'espère que tu vas aimer! Pis tu verra si Kai va lui revenir, je te le dis pas!

Taya : Talut grande sœur, grand frère, ami, amie…c sa? Lol! Ben voici le chapitre!! J'espère que tu va aimer! Bonne lecture!

Bon je voilà le 3eme chap!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Hold to me love

Viens me rejoindre…

You know I can't stay long

Dis moi que tu m'aimes…

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

Empêches moi de faire ça…

Can you hear me?

Tu m'entends?

Can you feel me in your arms?

Empêches moi!!

Holding my last breath

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi…

Safe inside myself

Et à lui aussi…

Are all my thoughts of you

Moi, lui et toi…

Sweet rupture light

Un triangle amoureux…

It ends here tonight

Je le déteste…

I'll miss the winter

Je ne qu'il t'embrassait…

A world of fragile things

Que tu le serrais dans tes bras…

Look for me in the white forest

Que tu lui souriais…

Hiding in a hollow three (come find me)

Non!

I know you hear me

Mon seul désir était de goûter à tes lèvres…

I can taste it in your tears

Une seule fois…

Holding my last breath

Viens à moi Kai…

Safe inside myself

Répond à mon appel…

Are all my thoughts of you

Aimes moi

Sweet rupture light

Touches moi

It ends here tonight

Embrasses moi…

Closing your eyes to disappear

Tu ignores la peine que tu me fais subire

You pray your dreams will leave you here

C'est pourquoi je vais mettre fin à mon horrible histoire d'amour

But still you wake and know the truth

Maintenant…

No one's there

Mais avant, y'a pas que Ty qui est un salaud, y'a toi aussi…

Say goodnight

Au revoir mon amour…

Don't be afraid

Je t'aimais, tu occupais mes rêves…

Calling me, calling me as you fade to black

Et tu as causé ma mort…

-Tala?!

Le jeune homme se retourna. Il n'était pas trop tard…

-Ne fais pas cette connerie, aller, viens avec moi…

* * *

Alors c'est qui d'après vous? Ah suspence (wow méchant suspence…lol)

Bon ben c'est ça!

Ciao

Kammy


	5. Faut jamais se fier aux apparences!

Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut! C'est encore moi!

Bon..euh...Du lemon dans ce chapitre!! Mais mon premier lemon so...pas fort fort...bref!

Les **RAR:**

**Ten-shi**: Bon euh...Une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle; la mauvaise: y'aura pas de KaiXTala dans ce chapitre...désolé...mais la bonne: Y'aura pas de TyXKai!! C'est quand même pas pire, ne? Bon j'espere que tu va aimer ce chapitre...Bonen lecture!

**Taya: **Saluuuuuuuuuuuuut!!!! ''Talou aime pas Ty hen, rassure moi!'' hey hey...je peux rien garantir...ben y l'aime pas mais...enfin t'as lu, ne? Juge par toi même!! Bon ben bonne re-lecture (même si tu re-lira po...!) Bon bye bye! Ze t'aime ma rande soeur!! (ya vraiment du monde qui doive penser kon est vraiment soeurs...tk!) a xx'sis

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement et m'étirai un peu. J'étais dans une chambre aux murs blanc…euh non…blanc, mais jauni avec le temps. En fait, deux murs étaient blancs dégueus et les deux autres étaient bleu pâles. Vraiment affreux la déco… Mais où est-ce que j'étais? Pas chez moi, j'ai plus de goût…Pas chez Bryan…Ah, je m'en souviens…J'étais sur le point de m'achever et cet idiot m'a surpris et il m'a amené chez lui pour que je reprenne des forces…Mais de quoi il se mêle celui-là et pourquoi était-ce la personne que j'avais le moins envie de voir qui était venu me sauver? **Il** n'aurais pas pu être là? Bref…

Je sortis du lit et ouvris la porte de la chambre qui donnait sur un court couloir aux murs turquoise. Wash, il ne manque que le fushia et bienvenue chez ma grand-mère. Enfin, il ne faut pas rire des gens qui ont mauvais goûts…C'est vrai c'est pas si pire…Le turquoise c'est normal comme couleur, mais pour des murs…Bref…

Ah, la cuisine! Ça tombe bien j'ai un petit creux. Bon qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir dans son frigidaire…Du lait…Du jambon…Des pommes…Du sushi, bah, j'aime pas trop le sushi…Du yaourt aux fraises…Y'a rien pour le petit déjeuner lui? Ah oui, des œufs…

Où a-t-il foutu ses poêles? Nan, pas la, pas la non plus…Ah, je les ai! J'en saisi une et me fit cuire un œuf. Ah, et pis merde, j'ai plus faim…Je mangerais quand le con arrivera, c'est pas poli de pas l'attendre et je suis chez lui après tout…

Il n'a pas de télévision lui? Il.n'a.pas.de.télé…Moi qui l'imaginais dans un appartement luxueux, avec un cinéma-maison, une grosse chaîne stéréo…Je me suis trompé faut croire…

Je suppose qu'il n'a pas d'ordinateur non plus…Ah non, y'en a pas…Et un téléphone? Ah oui il en a un…C'est déjà ça…

Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à m'asseoir et attendre…

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas penser à foutre le camp? Je vais aller chercher mes soulier et partir!

Ah, non…Je sais même pas dans quel coin de la ville je suis…Attendons le moron…

La porte s'ouvrit sur le propriétaire de l'appartement. Il avait deux ou trois sacs d'épicerie dans les bras. Il entra sans me voir et se dirigea vers la cuisine en chantonnant. Il déposa son trousseau de clef sur le comptoir. Tout en défaisant ses sacs, il prit le téléphone sans fil et composa un numéro.

-…Allô Max, c'est moi…Ouais…Tala est chez moi…Je crois qu'il dort…Nan! T'inquiètes!…Okay, salut!

Puis, il raccrocha.

Il enleva sa casquette et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. J'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi mignon…Et sa peau a l' air si douce…Wô, Tala! On se calme…Faut pas oublié que ce type aime Kai…

Et si je luis faisait savoir ma présence? Ou, je pourrais peut-être l'assommer, lui piquer son fric et partir avec son auto…Non…C'est trop méchant…

-Ah! Dit-il en mettant sa main sur son coeur

Il m'a vu…Je crois que je lui ai fait peur…Il me souris et s'assit près de moi.

-Tu m'observes depuis combien de temps? me demanda t'il chaleureusement

Je me contenta d'hausser les épaules, l'air ennuyé.

-D'accord…Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'étais pas vu! Oh, non…J'oubliais le tournois d'il y a un mois…Tu veux manger? J'ai acheté tout plein de bonnes choses à l'épicerie!

Mais qu'est-ce que Kai pouvait bien lui trouver? Il ne se ressemble tellement pas mentalement…Faut croire que les contraires s'attirent vraiment…

-J'ai pas faim…

-Okay! Au fait, désolé de ne pas avoir été la quand tu t'es réveillé…Je devais vraiment aller faire les courses!

Pas la peine de s'excuser mon cher Tyson, j'étais très bien sans toi!

-Pourquoi t'as pas de télé? Tu fais comment pour suivre les nouvelles de beyblade?

-Ah, faut pas s'inquiété, je viens juste d'emménagé, j'ai pas eu le temps de peinturer non plus, c'est pour ça que les couleurs laisse à désirer!

Je me disait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de si mauvais goûts et sortir avec Kai…

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as déménagé? Tu ne vivait pas chez ton grand-père?

Faut dire qu'il a peut-être juste décidé de devenir adulte et d'habiter seul…

-Oui, je me plaisait bien au dojo, mais quand je lui ai avouer que j'était homosexuel, il m'a jeter dehors, disant qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour les fillettes dans un endroit où on apprend le sabre…

Il avait les larmes aux yeux et regardait le sol. Je l'avais fait pleurer…Et si on tournait le couteau dans la plaie?

-Ah c'est vraiment dommage…Mais que veux-tu, il y a des gens qui ne sont pas ouvert d'esprit…Mais dis moi Kinomiya, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'habite pas chez Kai?

-Parce que…un peu après le tournois, il…m'a dit qu'il…voulait s'éloigner un peu de moi parce qu'il…parce que quelqu'un le troublait et qu'il n'étais pas sur de m'aimer encore…

Oh, le pauvre petit Tyson pleure? J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort…Mais je ne fait que me venger…Et si je lui gâchait son existence…Je pourrais peut-être lui enlever la vie aussi…Pour être sûr que Kai n'aime que moi!

Je me rapprochai de Tyson et déposa une main sur sa cuisse.

-Je sais que l'amour est difficile Tyson…Moi aussi j'ai déjà vécu une peine d'amour…lui murmurais-je avant de lui lécher l'oreille

-Tala…?

-Chut…Laisse toi faire, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux après une peine d'amour…

-Tala je…

Je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa fougueusement. Je le pris par la taille et le rapprocha de moi. Je sentais Tyson se débattre, mais il était incapable de se dégager. Je quittai ses lèvres pour m'attaquer à son cou.

-Tu sens vraiment bon, c'est quoi ton parfum?

-Tala, lâche moi…S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas…

-Mais non, tu va aimer ça, je te le jure!

Je bécotai son cou en déboutonnant sa chemise. Il glissa ses mains sou mon t-shirt et me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Tala…Fais moi oublié Kai…

-Tu changes vite d'idée mon beau…

Il se leva et me tira par le collet jusqu'à sa chambre. Il me poussa sur son lit et se jeta sur moi. Il enleva mon chandail et commença à me lécher le torse. Il me suça les tétines tout en enlevant mon pantalon.

-Tyson, dis-je en lui faisant des yeux doux, vu que tu as enlevé mon pantalon…

-Aller Tala, fais moi du bien…

-Vu que tu me le demandes…

Il s'enleva de sur moi et se coucha sur le dos, à mes côtés, m'attendant.

Je déboutonna son jeans et le fit glisser sur ses cuisses. Je saisi un coin de son boxer entre mes dents et lui enleva, laissant découvrir son sexe. Je le lécha un peu partout et le pris dans ma bouche afin de faire des mouvements de vas et viens. Il lâcha un soupire de soulagement en répétant mon prénom. Je délaissa son entre-jambe pour aller explorer ses cuisses.

-Ah Tala, tu es cruel…Pourquoi t'as arrêter?

-Parce que…répondis-je avec un sourire sadique et è la fois pervers

Je remontai rapidement vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Sa langue demanda l'entrée de ma bouche, je lui ouvris. Il explora mon palais et ensuite, nos deux langues entreprirent une danse enflammée. Je fis glisser ma main tout le long de son corps pour aller saisir son bijou de famille et le caresser avec mes doigts.

Il délaissa ma bouche et me plaqua sur le sol, il m'avait jeter par terre…Mais il n'attendit pas longtemps pour venir me rejoindre. Il enleva mon boxer et embrassa mon sexe à plusieurs reprises avant de le prendre dans sa bouche et faire la même chose que je lui avait faite quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Ty…son…

Il continua ce qu'il avait entrepris jusqu'à ce que j'éjacule dans sa bouche. Il sembla avoir avaler… Il retourna sur le lit et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Il me pris par les hanches et me me tassa enfin que je lui tourne le dos.

-J'ai pas de condom…ça te dérange?

-N…non…

-J'ai pas le SIDA, faut pas t'en faire avec ça!

-Je…

Il pénétra en moi, sortit, entra et ainsi de suite.

-Ty…

-Chut…ne fait qu'apprécier…

Après quelques minutes, il se retira et éjacula dans le lit.

-Oups…Je laverai les draps demain…

-Tyson, tu l'as fait combien de fois avec Kai?

-Euh…souvent pourquoi?

-Parce que…tu es…bon!

-Ah merci…

Je ne peux pas faire ça…je ne peux simplement pas faire ça…

-Tala est-ce que tu m'aimes?

-Tyson je…je suis désolé, je t'aime bien, mais…

-Quoi Tala? C'était pas assez pour toi?

-Non, non, c'était super, mais, on a un problème…

-Quoi?

-J'aime Kai et tu l'aimes aussi.

-Tala!?

-Tyson, quand on a fait l'amour, tu t'imaginais que j'étais Kai et j'imaginait que tu étais lui. Vrai?

Il baissa la tête.

-Vrai…

-T'es mignon, mais j'ai jamais été attiré par toi, quand j'ai commencé à t'embrasser, je ne pensais pas que tu embarquerais, je voulais juste te violer pour me venger. Dis-je en enfilant mon boxer et en lui lançant le sien.

-Te venger de quoi?

-De toi Tyson, de toi, tu m'a voler Kai!

-Non Tala, Kai m'aimait, il ne t'aimait pas, pourquoi faut-il que tu n'en fasse qu'à ta tête?

-La, j'en ai assez entendu, un minable comme toi ne gâchera pas ma vie!

-Tala je…

-Non Tyson, c'est trop tard!

Je saisi un couteau qui traînait près de mes chaussures. C'était le couteau que j'avais voulu utilisé pour me suicider.

J'observai mon arme en souria.

-Tu n'as pas penser à le jeter? Tu sais, quand quelqu'un a des envies suicidaires, elles ne partent pas toutes seules! Quand tu n'étais pas la, j'aurais très bien pu me le planter dans le ventre et en finir…

-Non ne fais pas ça Tala…

-Mais de quoi parles-tu?

Il me jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Tu…ne voulais pas te….

-Mais non Tyson, celui qui va mourir ce soir, ce n'est pas moi!

Il recula de quelques pas et heurta le mur. Je m'avançai vers lui, mon couteau à la main. Il voulut s'enfuir vers la droite, mais je mis ma main à côté de son cou pour le bloquer.

-Tu bouges et tu meurs tout de suite.

-Fini en maintenant et arrête de me faire souffrir…

-Te faire souffrir? Parce que tu souffres? Je ne t'ai même pas encore touché! Imbécile!

Il me donna un coup de pied au genou et essaya de s'enfuir à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, je le bloqua avec mon corps.

-T'es pas sympa Tyson, essayer de s'enfuir…Oh tant pis, tu souffriras encore plus!

D'un mouvement rapide et brusque, je plantai le couteau dans son ventre. Dans un cri atroce, il tomba sur les genoux. Je lui donnai un coup de pied dans le dos pour qu'il se couche sur le sol.

-Et si on s'amusait un peu…Je vais me dépêcher parce qu'il ne t'en reste pas long à vivre…

Je plantai mon couteau dans sa jambe gauche, ce qui le fit crier de plus belle.

-Ça fait mal?

-Arrête Tala, s'il te plaît…

-Et pourquoi?

Il soupira.

-Je me demande si tourner le couteau dans une plaie fait vraiment mal…D'après toi?

-Je sais pas…

-On essaye, okay?

J'empoigna le poignard qui était rester planter dans sa jambe et le tourna è plusieurs reprises. Ma victime hurla de douleur.

-Tu aimes le sang Tyson?

-N…non…

-Ah ce que tu peux être mignon toi!

Je le pris par les cheveux et l'embrassa en même temps que de retirer le couteau de sa jambe. Je laissa sa bouche et lui trancha la gorge.

-Oh y'a plein de sang…Tout plein tout plein tout plein…Tyson? Tyson? Oh, il.est.mort! Dommage, maintenant j'ai Kai pour moi tout seul!

Je vais aller me laver moi…Je suis plein de sang…

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau de la douche. J'enlevai mon boxer et entra sous l'eau chaude. Demain, j'irai voir Kai pour lui dire que maintenant nous pouvons nous aimer librement car Tyson n'es plus là pour nous en empêcher.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et retourna dans la chambre pour enfiler mes vêtements…Et piquer un peu d'argent à Ty', j'en ai même pas sur moi…

Je quitta l'appartement du minable. Zut, j'ai oublié de lui demander où on était avant de le tuer…Je demanderai à un passant…

* * *

Bon z'espere que vous avez aimer!

euh...review?

a plus!

Kammy


	6. I don't love you, can't you understand?

Coucou!

Désolé si ça m'a pris du temps…J'étais pas là pendant les vacances de Noël et j'avais oublié que j'avais une fic à écrire! (C'est pas fort…)

Bon…dans ce chapitre, Tala ressemble un peu à Okuni dans samurai deeper KYO…J'aime pas vraiment Okuni (même si je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était moins pire et qu'elle ne pensait plus juste à Kyo…), mais je crois que quand quelqu'un est en amour par dessus la tête, y'a pas le choix d'agir comme Okuni…Quoi que y'a aimé quelqu'un et aimé quelqu'un…Bref…Désolé à tout ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce mangas!!

Maintenant les RAR (ma partie préférée!!) (ah, et pour cette fois, Yukimura en prendra part!et lui quand il parle c'est en italique…):

Fushicho : Salut!!! J'ai rien contre Tyson…._Mais non_….Non sérieux! Dans g-rev il est pas si pire…bref, il me fallait un perso à tuer! Loll! J'espère que tu aimera la suite!!Merci pour ta review!!

Neko Gal Miya : Hi!! I'm gonna talk in English ok? It will be easier for you to understand…anyway! So you talk English and you read fics in French? Its cool!!well…Thank for review me!! Good reading (can we say that?lol)

Dahu: Saluuuuuuuut!! Ah une fan de Kyo! Tala y te fait peur?? T'as pas a avoir peur, y'est pas dangeureux!! _Mais non mais non…_ Entk! Si Ty est vraiment mort? Comment Kai va réagir? Lis et tu vas voir!! _Kammy…Ça fait laid comme phrase…genre phrase toute faite_… Je sais, mais c'est pas graaaave!! Bon…merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!!

Sara : Tu trouve que c'est le meilleur yaoi que t'as lu?? _Ça doit être le seul aussi_… Hey toi je t'ai pas parler…Bref! Merci ça me touche beaucoup! Bonne lecture!

Taya : Saluuuuuuuuuuut!!! _Hey pourquoi t'écris toujours Taya et non chibi taya…?_ Parce que c'est trop long…_ ah bon_…. Entk!! Ouais moi aussi j'aurais aimé voir Tala et Brooky…et Yuki!! en boxer et Ty qui souffre, mais…Brooky y'a pas rapport dans l'histoire…_Pis moi j'ai plus rapport??_ Ouais y vont penser que c'est toi le meurtrier… _T'es gentille_! Oui je sais! Tk! Bonne lecture pis merci pour ta review!!

Yunapix : Coucou!! Oui on me dit souvent que je suis sadique…Mais je le suis pas tant que ça! _Ben non…._ferme la toi! Bon…Ben si tu li le chapitre tu va voir la réaction de Kai!! Lol! Pauvre Tyson? C'est juste drôle moi je trouve!!lol! Bonne lecture!

Bloody Queen : Mais c'est pas grave si Tala y'es pas zentil!! Moi jle trouve plus sexy comme ça! _On parle d'un bonhomme dans une série la…_ MAUDITE CONSCIENCE ARRETE DE PÉTER MA BALOUNE!!!! _Ok ok…_ bref! Bonne lecture!

Ten-shi: Saluuuuuut! Ouais MORT A TYSON!!!! Lol!! Moi non plus je pense pas que Kai va être ben ben content….lol! et pour le talaXkai je peux rien promettre désolé….lol! bonne lecture! Ah en passant, ton pseudo, est-ce que c'est un nom japonais qui veux dire quelque chose en particulier? Si oui, quoi? _Ça l'intrigue depuis un moment…_

Kita-kun : Hello! Tes parents son toujours derrière toi? Ah pauvre toi…les miens aussi sont un peu comme ça…ma mère a d'ja lu une de mes fic (yaoi)…mais c'est pas si pire y s'était rien passer de très…euh…entk tu vois ce que je veux dire? Lol! Ouais j'avoue que Tala y fou la trouille…mais je l'aime moi comme ça!! _T'as l'air d'être tu seule ma grande_… Non j'suis pas toute seule!!!…Y'a Taya aussi…et plein d'autre j'en suis sûre!! Ok j'va la fermer! Bon…bonne lecture!! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre!!

Merci à tous de m'avoir reviewer, ça m'a touché (j'ai eu plus de review que je pensais pour le chapitre 5!)

* * *

-Kai…T'es là?

Je venais d'entrer chez Kai. La grandiose, mais sombre demeure de Kai…Bien sûr, ce n'était pas l'immense manoir dont il avait hérité en Russie, mais quand même, pour un simple appartement c'était pas mal. Les murs étaient tous de couleur froides et foncés…ou juste foncés…Comme ce mur noir… Assez gothique le Kai…Bref, j'suis pas venu ici pour lui parler des couleurs de ses murs…Au fait, pourquoi, chaque fois que j'entre chez quelqu'un, je remarque la déco?

-Tyson? C'est toi? Attend, je suis sous la douche…J'ai presque fini!

Tyson? J'ai pas la même voix que ce minable? Quoi qu'il est sous la douche…Sous la douche?! Génial!

La douche s'arrêta de couler et j'entendis des pas s'approcher de moi. Kai apparut soudain dans mon champs de vision, les cheveux mouillé et une serviette attacher autour de ses hanches en seul guise de vêtement.

-Tala? Que fais-tu ici? me demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

-Bien, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer…

-Q…Quoi?

Je laissai échapper un petit rire nerveux…

-Nous allons pouvoir vivre en couple maintenant!

-Tu ne comprendras jamais Ivanov? J'aime Tyson!

-FFF…T'en fais pas pour lui…

Il me lança un regard interrogateur.

-Il ne l'ont pas encore découvert?

-De quoi parles-tu?

-J'ai tué Tyson! Dis-je innocemment

-Tu…tu as tué…Tyson?

-Oui! Il ne se mettra plus dans notre chemin! C'est pas une merveilleuse nouvelle ça?

-Imbécile…Ce n'est pas toi que j'aime, c'est Tyson!! Mort ou vivant!!

-Non Kai…Tu ne comprends pas!

-C'est toi qui ne comprends rien! T'es cinglé Ivanov!!

-Kai, pourquoi pleures-tu? Arrêtes!

-J'vais te tuer, assassin!

Il sauta sur moi et porta ses mains à mon cou.

-Pourquoi Tala, pourquoi?

-Par amour pour toi Kai…

Il enleva ses mains et croisa les bras tout en reprenant son air habituel.

-C'est fou ce que l'amour peut te changer…Kai qui ne sourit jamais devient Kai qui ferait tout pour retrouver son amour perdu…Mais, Tyson m'avait dit que tu n'étais plus certain de ses sentiments à son égard…

-Quand…Quand t'as-t-il dit cela?

-Il n'y a pas longtemps…Quand je suis aller le visiter…Mais, je crois qu'il t'a oublié…Il a couché avec moi volontiers!

-Il…

-Oui Kai, Tyson ne t'aimait plus!

Je suis si méchant…Mentir à Kai…Tyson l'aimait encore…

-Alors, aime moi et pense à moi, ne pense plus qu'à moi!

-T'es un malade Ivanov…

-Malade d'amour pour toi! Si j'ai tué Tyson, c'est uniquement car tu l'aimais, seulement pour ça…Kai, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort que toi, Kai tu es ma seule préoccupation, je ne pense qu'à toi, jour et nuit! Quand je t'ai vu embrasser Tyson, le serrer contre toi, lui prouver ton amour…le…le savourer des yeux, j'ai cru recevoir un couteau en plein cœur, la douleur que cela m'a fait Kai, le mal que tu m'as causé…

-Va te faire enculer par Boris…dit-il avec dégoût, en me regardant comme si j'étais un chien.

Je ne peux pas supporter ce regard venant de lui, ses yeux qui pour une fois exprime quelque chose, la tristesse et la haine.

-Tu ne comprends pas que si j'ai fait ça, c'est par amour pour toi?

-Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu m'aurait laisser vivre heureux avec Tyson…

-Donc tu l'aimais? Pourquoi t'en ai tu séparé alors?

-Par…parce…bredouilla-t-il

-Tiens, tu vois? Tu ne le sais même pas toi même, je ne fais que t'aider!

Il ne répondit rien. En guise de réponse, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer, tourna la poigné et tira.

-Vas-t'en Tala, pars loin de moi avec l'âme de Tyson…Celle que tu as volé…

-Que j'ai volé?

-Tu l'as tuer et tu as pris son âme. Me répondit-il sèchement

-Ah ouais, c'est une façon de voir les choses…dis-je en m'asseyant sur le divan rouge (NDA: ROUGE, pas bleu, ROUGE!! Ok ma gueule…)

-Tala, je t'ai demandé de partir…

-Hn? Pourquoi? T'es pressé?

-Non…

-Bah pourquoi veux-tu que je partes?

Il soupira.

-Tala…Pars!

-Bon d'accord!

Je me levai et quittai son appartement. Juste après avoir tourné au 'stop', j'aperçut trois autos de police. Un des policiers embarqua un homme dans son véhicule.

-Non, mais je suis innocent! Hier je buvais du saké avec mon copain! cria l'homme assit dans la voiture.

-On verra ça avec le juge. Dit le policier en fermant la portière.

-Excusez-moi Madame, que c'est-il passer?

-Oh, euh…Cet homme est accusé d'avoir tuer le champion du monde de beyblade…euh, Tyson je crois…

-Oui…

Wow, avoir su que tuer quelqu'un était si facile, j'y aurais penser plus tôt…

-Mais, qui est cet homme?

-Yukimura Sanada…(NDA :Le docteur de Kai!!Ok j'la ferme…)

Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'a être ailleurs…

Je continuai mon chemin et retournai à l'hôtel…Après-demain je suis censé retourner en Russie…Bryan devait régler un truc d'héritage et il m'a proposé de venir au Japon avec lui…(NDA : Fallait que je me trouve une raison pour que Tala soie au Japon!lol!)

En entrant dans la chambre, j'ouvrit la télévision.

-Le corps du jeune champion du monde de beyblade, Tyson Kinomiya, a été retrouvé sans vie, nu, dans son appartement, avec plusieurs blessures. Une dame qui logeait dans le même immeuble que la jeune victime croit avoir vu un jeune homme dans la vingtaine sortir de l'appartement. Pour le moment, la police croit que le coupable pourrait être Yukimura Sanada…Celui-ci paraîtra en cour demain matin. Nous n'avons aucune autres informations. Les manifestants de la….

* * *

Et un autre chapitre de fait!!Petit, oui, mais important (ouin entéka…lol!)

Review?


	7. Now you know

Salut! Voici le dernier chapitre! (mais je vais probablement faire un épilogue….) bon alors les RAR :

**Bulma44** : Dans un asile ou il fera lui même la déco? XDDDD dslça finit pas comme ça! Mais j'espère que tu vas aimé la fin! Bonne lecture!

**Ten-shi** : c'est ça que ça veut direÇa m'intriguais vraiment! Lol!

**Taya** : Yuki :Brooky…XDDDDD –se roule a terre-

Euh…yuki…cam' toi lo…

Yuki : non mais y doit tellement…etre…drole –reprend son souffle- en okuni…genre…habillé comme elle XDDDD

XDDDDDDD –se roule a terre-

Mimi : bon..a voulait te dire : merci pour ta petite review, bonne lecture!

**Dahu** : Ouais c'est weird…dzl Tala violera pas Kai…moi aussi j'aurais aimé…lol! Bonne lecture!

**Yunapix** : ouais st'un malaaaaaaaaaade dans sa tête Tala! Lol! Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**Kita-kun** : Oui tala ya poussé le bouchon trop loin…lol! Pis pour la voix de ty et yu', kai yétait quand même sous la douche! Bonne lecture!

**Fushicho** : Voilà! Voilà! Voila! Lol!

**Vio** : Merciiiiiii! Tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre pour le KaiXTala! (ben po tant que ça, mais bon..lol!)

Bon voici la suite!

* * *

Tout à commencé avec Kai…et tout se finira avec Kai…J'y ai réfléchis plusieurs heures…Je me suis arrêté sur une décision qui m'enlèvera probablement ma liberté…Quoique je m'en suis assez bien sorti avec le meurtre de Tyson, c'est l'autre, Yukimura je crois, qui c'est fait arrêter…Mais ce n'est peutêtre que la chance du débutant (je n'avais jamais tuer quelqu'un avant!), mais quand je choisi de faire quelque choses, rien ne m'en empêche…

Peutêtre que cela vous paraîtra étrange, mais j'aime trop Kai pour le laisser vivre, le laisser être malheureux…Je n'aime pas dire ça, mais il aimait Tyson, et ça, je n'y peux rien…J'étais devenu malade, maintenant j'ai retrouvé ma tête…enfin, une partie…

J'irai le voir demain matin, pour être sûr qu'il sera là…Je sais que mon geste va me blesser…énormément…Je ne me suiciderai pas après, le suicide ne sert à rien…Je mourrai, assassiné, de vieillesse, d'une maladie, dans un accident, mais je ne m'enlèverai pas la vie…Oui, j'ai déjà voulu le faire, oui je l'aurais fait si Tyson ne serais pas intervenu, mais j'ai changé…

J'irai voir un psy après…J'ai besoins d'aide…Je veux guérir, je ne veux pas rester fou…Peutêtre que tuer Kai n'est pas le meilleur moyen, mais j'ai besoins de le faire…

Bryan ne sait pas que je suis le meurtrier de Tyson, il ne le saura pas…Je ne lui ai rien dit, et je ne lui dirai rien…J'ai confiance en lui et je sais qu'il ne me dénoncerais pas à la police, mais bon…

-Tala, tu veux manger quelque chose? Il reste du sushi…

Pauvre Bry'…Il avait acheté du sushi car nous étions au Japon…Il adore le sushi et en Russie…il est dégueu… Il voulait qu'on passe du bon temps ensemble…mais il a bouffé son sushi tout seul…

-Non…

-Allez, t'as rien mangé ce soir!

-J'ai pas faim papa!

-Tala, arrête de déconner, je ne fais que m'inquiéter pour ta santé!

-J'suis assez grand!

Il soupira.

-Tu sais bien que la bouffe dans les avions n'est pas mangeable!

-Le rapport?

-On part demain, t'avais oublier?

-DEMAIN?

Merde! J'avais complètement oublié! Je ne pourrais pas tuer Kai demain matin…À moins que l'avion décolle le soir…

À quelle heure?

-9 :00…Mais…arrivons vers 7 :00

-Du soir?

-Non, du matin!

Est-ce que quelque chose pourrait être en ma faveur? Bon quelle heure est-il…18 :30…Je pars chez Kai…

Je me levai, pris ma veste et sortis, ne donnant pas d'explication à Bryan…

…

-Kai…?

Il était accoté sur le comptoir de la cuisine, me dévisageant. Il avait son regard glacial habituel…Il était vêtu d'un jeans et d'une chemise blanche.

-Tu pourrais cogner avant d'entré, les gens normaux font ça!

-Désolé…

-Bon que me veux-tu?

-Te présenté mes excuses…

-Vraiment?

-Oui, je m'excuse d'avoir tuer Tyson…

Il me regarda étrangement.

-Je te pardonnes…

-Q…quoi?

-J'te pardonne…

Mais il ne peut pas me pardonner…

-Pou…pour…quoi?

-Tyson était le seul à me comprendre…Il pouvait m'aider…Avec lui, j'étais heureux…Je me sentais bien…

-Pourquoi l'avoir quitté alors?

-Car tu es arrivé, tu as tout gâché entre nous…

-Mais pourquoi me pardonner?

-Tu veux bien me laisser finir?

-O…Oui…

-Bon, tu es arrivé, et tu semblais jaloux…

Il soupira et me fit un faible sourire.

-Si on s'assoyait?

Il se dirigea vers le divan et s'assit, imité par moi.

-Tu semblais jaloux et ça me touchait…Je n'arrêtait plus de penser à toi…J'aimais Ty', mais je ressentais quelque chose pour toi Tala…J'étais bien avec Tyson, mais j'aurais préféré être dans tes bras…Quand Tyson venait me voir, j'étais heureux, mais j'espérais toujours que se soit toi…Quand tu m'as annoncé que tu l'avait tué…J'étais triste…Je voulais te tuer… Mais j'ai réfléchis…en peu de temps, mais j'ai réfléchis…Hier je voulais te tuer, et aujourd'hui je me suis rendu compte de se que je ressentais vraiment pour toi…

-Et…que…ressens tu pour moi?

Il leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

-De l'amour…Je t'aime Tala!

Moi qui étais venu ici pour le tuer…Je fais quoi maintenant? Je le tus ou non…

-Tu m'aimes?

-Oui Tala, je t'aime…

Il mit une main sur ma joue et approcha son visage du mien. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, nos langues se touchèrent pour entreprendre une danse enflammé.

Quand nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle, il me regarda droit dans les yeux, sans rien dire.

Je suis resté bouché….

C'était tellement bon de l'avoir près de moi, de le voir me regarder, savoir qu'il a besoin de moi, que j'ai enfin réussis à conquérir son cœur…Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment, mais je devais lui demander :

-Kai…Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as tu dit que tu m'aimais…avant de sortir avec Tyson?

-…Parce que je t'aimais…En fait, si j'ai sortis avec Ty'…c'était pour oublier à quelle point j'avais besoin de toi…Puis, je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de lui…et je t'ai oublier…et tu es revenu…j'ai recommencé à t'aimer, j'ai laissé Tyson, tu l'as tué, je t'ai détesté, et suis retombé amoureux de toi et nous voici…

-Ah bon…

-Tu veux quelque chose à mangé? Dit-il en se levant

-Non, merci…

-Quelque chose à boire? J'ai de la vodka…Je t'en sert un verre?

-Oui!

Il revint, deux verres à la mains et m'en tendit un…

_Moi qui croyait le tuer ce soir…_

_…qui pensait perdre ma liberté et me faire arrêter…_

_…qui pensait ne plus jamais le revoir…_

_Mais non, il m'aime, je l'aime…_

_Nous vivrons heureux, un peu comme dans un conte de fée…_

_Moi et mon amour sommes réunis…_

_À la vie à la mort!_

_**FIN**_

* * *

Voili, voilou! C'est fini!

Au tout début, je savais pas trop où je m'en allait…J'ai commencé cette fic par hasard…Après le chapitre 2, je savais plus quoi faire, j'avais pu d'inspiration…Et puis, Taya m'a encouragé à la continuer (merci en passant, je t'aime Taya-chan!)! Pour être franche, Tala était supposé tuer Kai (vraiment la, en commençant le chapitre j'avais dans la tête que Kai allait mourir!), je voulais faire une fin dans le style de spider-man 1…J'avais vraiment hâte de faire la fin…mais j'ai écris « je te pardonne », et j'ai décidé que Kai et Tala allait vivre heureux (même si je voulais que Kai se suicide ou qu'il meurt!)! Bref! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fin…et cette fic, parce que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire, même si, souventça me tentait de la laisser tomber…lol!

Bon ça fait téteux comme texte, mais j'avais envie d'écrire ça! Lol!

Alors à la prochaine!

_Kammy_


End file.
